Fox and Wolf: The First Encounter
by four-eyed vulpine
Summary: The first encounter between Fox McCloud and Wolf O' Donnell before the teams were formed. Rated for blood, violence, and language.


_**Fox and Wolf—The First Encounter**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This passage is rated PG-13 for language, violence, and blood. Do you remember the beer commercial with the two arguing chicks duking it out in bikinis in the pool? If you do, and you want to visualize the fight between Fox and Wolf, visualize the same commercial and put a couple of furry guys in the chicks' place (without the bikinis).

Dialogue: (F): Fox McCloud; (W): Wolf O' Donnell

It was a mid-summer afternoon on the planet of Corneria. It was the period before the Star Wolf team was formed, and Andross had sent me and a few Venomian troops to provoke a base in Corneria City. We were in a mountain range about a hundred miles from the city limits when a distant craft appeared on radar. Not wanting any interruption in my course, I ordered the others to break off the formation and take the ship down as I continued for the city as it began to appear on the Cornerian horizon. A minute or two later, I looked back from my destination to check on the dogfight behind me. To my surprise, my groups' ships lay in heaps of rubble on the ground below as the unidentified ship began to approach me from behind. That's one way to piss me off. I turned my Wolfen around to confront it.

"Identify yourself immediately, or you will be tagged as hostile!" (F)

"Fine! Tag me as hostile, then, d--- it!" (W)

I shot at the pilot's ship without thinking twice. Of course, to my dismay, he began a continuous energy barrel roll to counter, deflecting the shots. There was no way I was giving up that easily, however. As I continued to spray his ship with lasers, I snuck a couple of nova bombs into the mix, then resumed my regular laser fire to lower suspicion of a sneak attack. As I had hoped, he couldn't deflect the bombs. However, he did manage to eject before the aircraft detonated into a million pieces of shrapnel.

"S---! This is taking too long!" (W)

As the pilot floated with an anti-gravity chute to the ground, I thought about just shooting him as he descended with my lasers, but I would rather beat the idiot up myself. At least I would get more pleasure out of it that way. I landed my craft near where he set down, and leapt out, taking my assault blaster and dagger with me just in case he gave me a reason to use them. He came out from under the metallic-colored chute as I approached with my weapons trained on him. He was a red fox, dressed in jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt. From the looks of his clothes, he didn't seem to be part of any team at that time.

"Hands up, stupid Cornerian crap!!" (W) As I expected from my previous experiences, he didn't rebel and did so immediately.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" (F)

"How dare you try to confront me! No one ever crosses my path and lives!" W) I put my weapons away and cracked my knuckles, preparing for a fight. "You'll be the next one to die…" (W)

"Wanna bet?" (F) He raised his own blaster, aiming it at my face. That was a definite first in my book. No one had ever even thought about doing that before.

"F---ing fool!!" (W) I kicked the blaster out of his hands and punched him in the face. He fell backwards onto the chute as blood dripped from his muzzle. I grinned at the sight of it. Nothing made me happier than seeing blood pour from the bodies of my victims. I took advantage of the opportunity and kicked him in the head a few times while he was down for some additional pleasure.

"Stop trying to resist! You're going to die, anyway! (W)

"Never!!" (F)

As I was about to kick him again, he swung his leg around, tripping me up and bringing me down. He wasn't going to get away with that easily. I grabbed him by the neck out of anger.

"You bastard!! Now you're really going to die!!" (W) I tightened my grip.

"Let…go…of…me…" (F)

"NO!!" (W) With that, he hauled off and punched my good eye, causing me to lose my grip and tumble backwards. I held my eye in pain; it came back red with blood. That did it. If it had been possible to kill a person _twice_, I would have done it. Whoever this guy was, he was my most persistent adversary yet—not that I really had any worthy "adversaries" before; they were total wusses and were easy to kill.

He got up immediately and lunged my direction, catching me off guard as he tackled me to the ground. I countered with another swipe to his muzzle. He re-countered with another direct hit to my chest. This was quickly evolving into a flat out bloody wrestling match. With every attack I landed, he would be able to successfully counter with an attack of his own every time.

"Why don't _you_ give up?!" (F)

"Shut up and DIE!!" (W)

There was a clap of thunder. Rain began to fall in a torrential downpour, flooding our arena. It wasn't long before the field became thick with mud, preventing any traction with our movement on foot. The fight continued nonetheless. At this point, virtually the only thing that could stop us was death. The two of us slipped and slid in the mud, continually throwing punches. After a few more minutes, I finally got him into a arm lock. By then, are bodies were bloody, muddy, and wet, and our clothes were torn. I was starting to get exhausted; I hoped this would be the end.

"Well, d---, I never encountered such a persistent idiot such as you." (W)

"Let go of me!" (F)

"Hmph! A little _too_ persistent, I must add…" (W)

"Whoever you are, you'll never get away with this!" (F)

"Hmmm, I guess a proper introduction would be just at this time, since it will be the last d--- thing you ever hear." (W)

"Great. Another shallow threat…" (F)

"WHAT?!! Say that to my face you bastard…" (W)

"KILL ME THEN!! I _DARE_ YOU!!!" (F)

At that instant, he opened his muzzle and bared down on my arm—and hard. I screamed in pain and let go of him, grabbing my arm. Blood oozed from the bite marks he left.

"…BRING…IT…ON…" (F)

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!!" (W)

We went at each other again, this time with multiplied intensity. The punches had evolved…or devolved…into scratching and biting. Traditional fighting techniques had been tossed in the garbage; we were fighting like…well…animals. We were going berserk. More blood was spilt and mixed with the mud and water. The storm raged on all around us. Never in all of my life up to that point had I met such a worthy opponent. My reputation had spread all over the system; everybody else I had encountered, would automatically submit themselves and grovel for mercy, which they never got. They were the ones who knew my nature. Apparently, this one didn't. That or he did, but didn't care; he just didn't want to go out without a fight. He was determined to win, and he would use any means necessary to claim the victory.

Lightning lit up the darkened skies as the fight ensued. My shirt had been completely ripped off in our fury, as was his. If this continued any longer, we would _both_ be dead. Determined to get back to Venom in one piece, I backed off at the next opening I got between attacks.

"…I…I hate to admit this,…but…you've got guts…for a bastard such as yourself…" (W)

"…My name…is Fox McCloud…" (F)

"McCloud? I should have known…son of James…" (W)

"You…you'll pay for that…I will avenge him…" (F)

"…Next time, McCloud…next time……By the way…I go by Wolf O' Donnell…in case you already didn't know…" (W)

"Who doesn't…?" (F) He growled his words.

"Later…" (W)

I turned and walked toward my Wolfen as I decided to call off the mission, for I was too weak to continue in the condition that bastard called Fox put me in. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't let anyone interfere with my objectives, and if anyone did, they would die immediately, but……there was something different about Fox. He was more than I had ever expected. I lifted off the Cornerian surface and exited the atmosphere on route to Venom, thinking,

"Finally, I have met my match…"


End file.
